


Beautiful Chaos

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Enemies to Lovers, Light Smut, M/M, Somewhat, Top Seungmin, Untamed Chaos With One Soft Spot Trope, bottom hyunjin, could it be any more obvious, hyunjin babyboy, hyunjin chaos being, hyunjin isn't a lighthearted superhero there Are death mentions, infatuated hyunjin, inspired by joker hyunjin but he isn't the joker, it's not that graphic but enough that it's tagged, seungjin boyfriends, somehow despite the occasional murder this is mostly fluff, superhero seungmin, supervillain hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Hyunjin laughs. Seungmin imagines that the sound has been the last thing many have ever heard. His hand moves, and the fingertips trace Seungmin’s lips. “Can you guess what I want right now?”





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone call for a fic borne purely of the way Hyunjin laughed in his Joker cosplay? No? Well, here you are anyway!

They first meet when Seungmin is new to the superhero ‘scene’, so to speak. He flies into the bank where a heist has been reported only to find about forty hostages cowering on the floor, an empty safe and… A man, sitting on top of the front desk, idly swinging his legs and twirling a knife between his fingers. His eyes light up when he sees Seungmin, and he smiles widely. It’s a pretty smile, but one that chills Seungmin to the bone. This is not the smile of someone even loosely fitting the label ‘sane’. There were five attackers reported to have taken the bank, but only this one remains, seemingly laying in wait for Seungmin. 

This is the first big case that Seungmin has been allowed to tackle alone. His voice shakes a little, but his determination is unquestionable. “Release the hostages.” It’s not a request, but a demand, and the man sitting on the counter seems to respect that.

“Go,” he says simply, and the civilians rise from the floor tentatively, fleeing like sheep from a wolf once they realise the man won’t kill them for moving. Three remain unmoving in a pool of their own blood, and Seungmin can see why the others were scared. “What?” the man asks, tilting his head to the side as Seungmin regards the corpses. “They didn’t listen— it’s their own fault, really.” Seungmin can tell that the man truly believes that. There is no remorse in his tone whatsoever. Those people clearly meant nothing to him alive, and their deaths are still more meaningless.

“Who are you?” Seungmin asks. Every hero ends up with a nemesis. He wonders if this is to be his.

There it is again. The smile that sends a shiver down Seungmin’s spine. Logically, he knows that the knife in the other’s hand would bounce off his skin, and yet still Seungmin is afraid. He isn’t quite sure why, but he is. The man hops down from the front desk, and moves towards Seungmin with the fluidity of a dancer. Seungmin tenses, but the man doesn’t attack him, stopping just in front of where Seungmin stands. Perhaps deliberately, he’s walked through one of the puddles of blood, trailing crimson footprints across the bank’s faux-marble floor. “A fan,” the man answers him. His eyes flash beneath the lace of his intricate mask, and Seungmin can tell that this is no brute-force criminal. This man has powers too, though different from Seungmin’s own. “I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.”

Somehow, Seungmin gets the unnerving sensation that this man is only here because he knew Seungmin would be coming. “Just me, or any hero?”

“Hero’s a strong word,” the man muses, “though you of anyone might deserve the title. Just you, in answer to your question, darling.”

“Why me?”

“Oh, because you fascinate me, of course,” comes the reply, as if it should have been obvious to Seungmin. “The world is rather dull without people like you.” 

“How so?” Seungmin asks. He’s both stalling to make sure the hostages get far away safely, and genuinely intrigued. 

“I saw you at the Fellway Street incident,” the man elaborates. “When you killed The Rougster. Stupid name, if you ask me— deserved what he got.”

“I didn’t kill him because of a stupid name,” Seungmin protests, though the man isn’t exactly _ wrong _ about that, “he was going to kill that child if I didn’t.”

“Many of your ilk would have risked the child’s life to try and save the tortured soul,” the man counters. “I respect your common sense— killing him was the logical option. I saw you getting a lot of flack for that.” 

He’s right— the League had suspended his place on the committee for an ‘unnecessary death’. Seungmin doesn’t regret it; no psychopath’s life is worth a fraction of a child’s, and the committee had been a dull formality anyway. “Few see it that way,” he says, and the man smiles at him.

“They’re fools,” he tells Seungmin, and reaches out to cup Seungmin’s face over his mask. Seungmin stays completely still, worried his life may be forfeit and yet somehow sensing that Seungmin’s death isn’t on this villain’s agenda. “Hypocrites, the lot of them. There would be far less casualties if heroes just did their jobs in full, in my opinion.”

“You’ve killed people,” Seungmin counters, gesturing to the bodies on the floor.

The man laughs, and it’s cold. “They’d be alive if they’d done as they were told, Star,” he replies, Seungmin’s alias rolling off his lips like poetry. Somehow, Seungmin believes him. “Killing’s most fun when it’s deserved, don’t you think?” Seungmin doesn’t answer, still focused on the hand resting against his face. It’s bare, and Seungmin wonders if that’s a necessity for his powers. The man’s eyes crackle with electricity. “Well, darling,” the man sighs dramatically, “this is where I must leave you for now. My name’s Hyunjin, by the way— for when you think of me tonight.”

Seungmin wonders if that’s an alias, or if Hyunjin simply doesn’t care. Part of him thinks the mask Hyunjin wears is for dramatic flair, and that he’d just as happily go without. Later, when others praise him for saving the majority of the hostages, Seungmin neglects to tell them about how he let the villain skip away whistling. He’d been too shaken to try and stop him, but he doubts this will be the last he sees of Hyunjin.

———————————— 

It isn’t. 

Hyunjin, if that’s really his name, can be found at every single case Seungmin takes. He never tries to actually fight Seungmin, which is the infuriating part, because Seungmin can’t be the one to initiate conflict. He’s a hero, after all. So he has to put up with it, with saving a family from a burning building and finding Hyunjin sitting outside waiting for him with an easygoing smile and lightning flashing in his eyes. He’s playing with Seungmin, and they both know it. What Seungmin can’t work out is _ why _ he’s doing so.

Hyunjin, after all, is not famously non-confrontational. When Seungmin asks around about the villain, his fellow heroes have plenty to say on the man, and none of it good. He’d thrown J.One out of the top floor of a building, and that particular hero isn’t even able to fly— luckily, the rest of his trio had been there to snatch him out of the air. When faced with literally anyone except Seungmin, Hyunjin is downright violent, not afraid to use deadly force if anyone tries to bring him in. With Seungmin, he’s… flirty?

There’s no other word for it, really. Seungmin thought he’d been imagining it at first, but for whatever reason the villain seems genuinely into him. Sure, it could be a mind game, but if so it’s one that only Seungmin is privy to. It’s confusing, to say the least, but Seungmin doesn’t have time to contemplate that right now as Hyunjin is making his life difficult for the umpteenth time once more. In this particular instance, Hyunjin is holding a bus over the edge of a bridge with what looks like a cloud of contained lightning. 

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin calls out as he flies over, moving to the opposite side of the bus. The people inside relax slightly at the sight of the hero, and it’s an ego boost he probably shouldn’t admit to.

The villain smiles, bright and excited at the sight of Seungmin. “There you are!” he beams, “I was waiting for you to show up!” Distracted, Hyunjin seems to forget about the bus full of people he had been holding up, and whatever force had been keeping them in the air promptly lets go. The bus drops _ fast_, and it’s all Seungmin can do to stop them shattering into the water. When he returns them all safely to the bridge, he quickly accepts their thanks and then hurries over to where Hyunjin is stood leaning against a street lamp. 

“Why did you do that?!” Seungmin exclaims, befuddled when all Hyunjin does is shrug.

“I didn’t really care about them either way,” he tells Seungmin. “I’m far more interested in you— how have you been?”

It dawns upon Seungmin, then. “Did you… Did you do this just to get my attention?”

“Maybe…” Hyunjin replies, his voice tapering off into something like a whine. His lip juts out. He’s _ pouting_, and with those full lips it’s an annoyingly pretty sight. Seungmin, not wanting to look like he’s conspiring with the very villain that just threw civilians over the edge of a bridge, grabs Hyunjin’s arm. There’s a dull thrum of electricity resonating from him that Seungmin can feel even through his suit. He’s not going to try and bring him in, not when he doesn’t know the villain’s full power just yet.

“Come with me,” he says, instead. Seungmin hopes he’s imagining the slight tremble he hears in his own voice. He really isn’t all that used to dealing with villains on his own.

_ “Gladly_, darling,” Hyunjin purrs. There’s really no denying the fact that he’s flirting, at this point. Seungmin tries to ignore it. “Your place or mine?”

“Neither,” Seungmin bites back, determined not to let himself be affected. “Can you fly?”

“Not like you, no, but I can,” Hyunjin replies, still looking at Seungmin like he’s something to be eaten. Seungmin takes off, and Hyunjin follows, surrounded by the same cloud of lightning that had been suspending the bus. They stop when Seungmin touches down on a rooftop. Hyunjin fumbles his landing, nearly falling over, and Seungmin realises too late that it was deliberate. Momentarily, he has an armful of beautiful chaos before he hurriedly lets him go. Hyunjin smiles faux-innocently, and he shivers. 

“Oops,” Hyunjin says, “guess I slipped.”

“Sure, you did.” Seungmin is less than amused, and more than a little flustered. Though not inexperienced, it’s a while since Seungmin has been paid such attention by someone so pretty. “Why the bus?” he asks, getting to the real reason he’s here. “What was the point of that?”

“I was bored,” Hyunjin replies. To Seungmin’s dismay, he finds that he believes him. “I couldn’t just _ call _ you, could I?” Hyunjin whines, pouting at him again. “You’re the only person I find interesting— I wouldn’t have had to go to all this trouble if you’d give me your number.”

“Absolutely not.” Seungmin refuses him outright, trying not to let his gaze fall to the pretty pout that only grows at his words.

Hyunjin hums, seemingly in thought. “Will you arrive faster next time if I kill someone?...” he muses. “There’s a few people I’ve just been _ itching _to-”

“Fine!” Seungmin blurts out. It’s for the greater good of the city, he tells himself. Hyunjin’s smile when Seungmin gives in could set the world alight. Seungmin wonders if it will.

That’s how Seungmin ends up giving his number to a pretty supervillain. Not that Seungmin had _ noticed _ that he was particularly pretty, of course. He seems it, though, modelesque beneath the lacy mask. His lips are pretty, too. None of this matters, though. Not at all.

———————————— 

It’s a few days before Hyunjin texts him, and Seungmin spends them tense, on edge as he waits. There’s a pocket in the skintight left leg of Seungmin’s suit for his phone, and it buzzes as he sits on top of a building. The city has so many heroes that the crime rate is actually pretty low— Seungmin doesn’t usually have to deal with much when he patrols at night. It’s only really the supervillains that ever do anything, these days, not the normal people. If Seungmin sees someone shoplifting necessities, he just lets them, as long as they aren’t hurting anyone. He knows that some people need to, and he’d feel like an asshole for bringing them in for something so inconsequential. This isn’t something Seungmin mentions in his reports, just like he has no intention of telling them about Hyunjin. Opening his phone up, he taps onto the notification.

_ Hyunjin: bored :(( _

Seungmin remembers what happened last time Hyunjin was bored. He should probably reply. 

_ Seungmin: why? _

The response is so instantaneous that it could almost have been sent first.

_ Hyunjin: nothing to do,,, _

_ Hyunjin: can i see you? _

Seungmin weighs up the pros and cons of denying Hyunjin, realises that the cons section is likely mass murder, and lets that dictate his reply.

_ Seungmin: depends— are you going to get in my way? _

_ Hyunjin: :> _

_ Hyunjin: i’ll be good for you, promise♡♡ _

Seungmin tries and fails to brush off the undertone in the last text, settling on denial instead. He texts Hyunjin with his location, disregarding the hundreds of protocols he’s breaking, and waits. Hyunjin is there in minutes, if that.

Unlike Seungmin, who always wears the same outfit (he has three suits, just owning one would be disgusting), Hyunjin always varies his attire. Tonight, he’s matched the lace of his mask with the same fabric in a plunging-necked top, long-sleeved and tight. It’s damn near see-through, and Seungmin’s embarrassed at the soft gasp he lets out when he realises it’s cropped, too. His tight jeans make Seungmin cry a little inside— if Hyunjin’s goal had been to fluster Seungmin (and he doubts that very little), he’s entirely succeeded. Hyunjin tilts his neck as if he’s baring it, taking Seungmin in.

“Missed me?”

“Sure,” Seungmin replies noncommittally, but Hyunjin lights up just the same. 

As promised, Hyunjin doesn’t cause trouble. He sits down next to Seungmin, swinging his legs idly over the edge of the rooftop as they watch the city below. “I missed you too,” Hyunjin replies, voice soft like a dying flame. In the relative silence, Seungmin can hear him perfectly, still. He wonders what he’s done to deserve such softness from one so untamed. It’s hard to believe he’s really so interesting as to warrant this level of intrigue. “The others are mad at me right now,” the villain adds after a few minutes spent quiet.

“Why?” Seungmin asks. The ‘others’ must be the band of supervillains that Hyunjin is sometimes seen with. It’s never been fully confirmed that they have a league, the same way the heroes do, but it’s generally what’s believed to be true. 

“One of them killed a child,” Hyunjin tells him, “so I killed him. They don’t seem to agree that I should have.” He sounds far too petulant for what he’s talking about. Seungmin tries not to find it endearing. “You get it, right?”

Seungmin, who has done similar himself, nods. Empathising with a supervillain probably isn’t in the super-handbook of how to spend a Thursday evening, but Seungmin can’t help it. There seems a method, at least, to Hyunjin’s madness. Lines he won’t cross. Seungmin’s more drawn in by the second by the want to know more. “Sometimes it’s necessary even for me,” he replies. “Not that most of the League would agree with me, there.”

“And that’s why you intrigue me, Star,” Hyunjin says, suddenly closer than before. Seungmin blinks in surprise as their faces are all at once only inches apart. “Do I intrigue you, too?”

He’s looking in Seungmin’s eyes. Seungmin is an awful liar, so there’s no point in trying. “Yes.” His heart thumps so hard that it might be audible. Who knows how good Hyunjin’s hearing is?

Reaching out with two fingers, Hyunjin rests them on Seungmin’s pulse point. It thrums beneath his fingertips. “You’re cute when you’re scared, Star,” Hyunjin muses, “but you needn’t be. I’ve no desire to hurt you.”

“What _ do _you desire?” Seungmin retorts, trying to be brave.

“Oh, this and that,” Hyunjin laughs. Seungmin imagines that the sound has been the last thing many have ever heard. His hand moves, and the fingertips trace Seungmin’s lips. “Can you guess what I want right now?” _ Seungmin can. _ He shakes his head, jolting the hand away from his mouth. Hyunjin laughs once more.

Seungmin really is a terrible liar. He turns away, pretends to watch the city as he denies that, for a slight second there, he had briefly wanted the same. 

———————————— 

It’s reported that Hyunjin has been wreaking far less havok than usual, the theorists going wild on why that may be. They don’t know his name, much to Seungmin’s surprise, merely referring to him as ‘Lace’, for obvious reasons. It appears that he really had just given up his identity like nothing to Seungmin. Only to Seungmin.

The reason, of course, for the drop in Hyunjin-related crime, is that he’s been joining Seungmin on his city watches almost every night. Each time, he flirts outrageously. Each time, Seungmin denies that he’s growing to like the attention more and more as the days go by. Unfortunately, he’s pretty sure that Hyunjin can see right through him, if the flashing of his vibrant eyes is any indicator. Hyunjin’s as beautiful as the lightning in his gaze, and far more dangerous. Seungmin’s scared that he’s going to kiss him one of these days. In a terrifying sort of way, it feels inevitable. It’s forbidden and _ then _ some— Seungmin can’t let himself.

He doesn’t want to.

He _ does_n’t.

They don’t realise when someone else notices them together. One night, Seungmin doesn’t show up.

———————————— 

Seungmin wakes up with a knife against his throat, and the unnerving feeling of being watched. He takes a few moments to take it all in before he lets on that he’s awake. It’s not the first time he’s been attacked, but it’s the first that he feels helpless. The blade to his neck feels sharp, in a way that knives rarely do for people like Seungmin. This one could actually hurt him, he can tell. He’s not sure whether to open his eyes, or feign unconsciousness for a little. A familiar voice makes the decision for him. He hears Hyunjin, and his eyes snap open.

_ “What _are you doing?...” Hyunjin asks, walking into the room where Seungmin is being held. It’s a voice that promises pain. Seungmin knows that he can deliver.

“Oh, you want a shot at him?” the villain holding the reinforced blade to Seungmin’s neck offers, and then laughs. “Wait! This is the one you’re soft on, isn’t it, Lace?” he says, as if he’s only just remembered. Around them, Seungmin hears encircling laughter. He can only see forward right now, can only take in the sight of seven of the villains. He knows eight for sure, then, counting the one behind him. There’s many more, from the sheer number of people he can hear laughing at Hyunjin, at his soft spot for Seungmin. Two step forward to stand either side of Hyunjin, as another moves to address the assembled villains. 

“What do you say, everyone?” she asks, gesturing to Seungmin. “Who wants to make an example of Star and show _ Lace _here what happens when you kill one of your own?”

The circle roars, but Seungmin is watching Hyunjin. He’s vibrating slightly, the lightning in his eyes beyond anything Seungmin has ever seen. Hyunjin is _ glowing _ with electric rage. Seungmin gulps, and the blade scratches his neck. He feels a single drop of blood bead against his skin, and then fall as if in slow motion. 

“Hold him,” the female villain tells the burly ones flanking Hyunjin. “Make him watch.”

As afraid as he should be for his own life, Seungmin feels that they should really be worrying for theirs. _ He’s right _ — as the brutish looking men try to grab onto Hyunjin, they’re shocked with so much lightning that they seem to explode. At once, and understandably so, the room’s mood changes. Instead of laughter, Seungmin hears screams as a great _ cloud _ of pure lightning sweeps around the room. He can smell burning, and hears bodies dropping like flies. He only sees the ones in front of him die. Hyunjin takes his time with the woman, but leaves the man behind Seungmin to last, and he desperately presses the blade against him.

“Don’t come any closer!” he warns, his voice shaking. Seungmin wants to laugh at the contrast between his mocking tone and the now abject fear he displays. “I’ll kill him!”

“How _ dare _ you,” Hyunjin spits in contempt, and the ground sizzles where it lands. “How dare you think that I would _ ever _let you get away with threatening my Star.” He makes a motion like he’s flicking dust, and a ball of fiery lightning shoots towards the unfortunate villain. The knife clatters to the floor, and Hyunjin picks it up, using it to cut Seungmin’s bindings. On the ground, the man twitches. Seungmin suspects that it’s a deliberate move on Hyunjin’s part not to kill him yet. “As fun as my powers are,” he tells Seungmin, who shakily stands up while holding Hyunjin’s hand, “sometimes I prefer a more old-fashioned method. Do you mind, me killing him? It’s you he threatened, after all.”

On the ground, the pitiful man whimpers, surrounded by the bodies of his colleagues and twitching from the after-effects of Hyunjin’s powers. He meets Seungmin’s eyes, and there’s still a sliver of hope now that his life is in Seungmin’s hands. Heroes don’t kill, after all.

Unfortunately for him, Seungmin is no textbook hero. “Go ahead,” he says, perhaps enjoying the horrified look on his would-be killer’s face a little too much. Hyunjin beams at him, excited like a puppy who’s just been told it can run off the lead. With one hand, Hyunjin holds Seungmin’s. With the other, he uses the knife to slit the villain’s throat. 

“Where to, now?” he asks, pulling Seungmin out of the bloodied room. Seungmin thinks he’s scared he’ll leave if he’s exposed to that side of him for too long. _ He won’t. _

“Want to come back to my place?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

———————————— 

When it comes to it, it’s not a matter of Seungmin letting Hyunjin kiss him. Caught up in the adrenaline of nearly dying, in how sickeningly _ special _ he feels at the havoc Hyunjin wrought on his behalf, Seungmin pushes him up against his own front door the second it’s closed behind them. He whimpers against his lips, Seungmin parting them with ease as the villain helplessly bucks against his thigh. Hyunjin wants him so _ much_, and it’s so intoxicatingly apparent in every sound he makes, in how he looks at Seungmin with his pretty lightning eyes wide and shocked when they pull apart. “You want me too?” he wonders, innocent despite his hands stained with blood.

Seungmin sighs softly. It’s impossible not to give in to him, not when he looks like that. The world is lucky that Hyunjin hasn’t learned the power of his pleading eyes, or he’d already be ruling over it. “Of course I do, baby.” He’s absolutely done for. Already disgraced from the League committee due to the Fellway Street incident, Seungmin is now harbouring a criminal that he just watched butcher a room full of people. _A not-so-small part of his mind pipes up that ‘people’ is a strong word. _Not only this, but Seungmin wants to kiss him. He _has_ kissed him, and he doesn’t intend to stop. 

Before Seungmin really registers him doing so, Hyunjin is pulling off the lace mask, letting it drop to the floor. Seungmin outright gasps at the sight, at how much more beautiful he is than Seungmin had even imagined. “What?” Hyunjin asks, voice small all of a sudden. “Don’t you like my face?”

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Seungmin replies, heart aching as Hyunjin is once more bright before him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Only after Seungmin has washed the blood from Hyunjin’s pretty hands does he finally follow suit, pulling off his own mask. He rubs awkwardly at the red indent he knows it’s left on his skin, but Hyunjin is transfixed, cupping Seungmin’s face in wonder. “I can’t believe I’m finally seeing your face, Star,” he whispers. Reverent. Seungmin worries he might cry, and this isn’t the way he wants to make him do so.

“Seungmin,” he corrects. “My name is Seungmin.”

Hyunjin thumbs over his lips again, just like that first time on the rooftop. “Seungmin,” he murmurs. Somehow, from him, Seungmin’s own name sounds like poetry. “Can you tell what I want right now?”

This time, he doesn’t hold back.

———————————— 

When they catch their breath, Hyunjin’s lips prettily kiss-swollen, Seungmin brings him to his room, leaving him to rifle through his drawers for a change of clothes. He brings his own to the bathroom, partly out of shyness but mainly because his suit is fucking hard to get out of in any way even verging on attractive. Returning, suit slung over his arm and dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Seungmin is taken aback by how _ soft _ Hyunjin looks in his clothes. 

Due to their height difference, Hyunjin has clearly picked the baggiest ones that he can find, and though he’s taller he’s _ slimmer_, so he drowns in them still. The sweatpants are too short at the ankles, sure, but they’re big on the thighs, and Seungmin melts at the sight. He’s only seen him in lace until now, but somehow this ruins Seungmin all the more. Hyunjin makes grabby hands at him from his seat on the side of Seungmin’s bed, and Seungmin lets himself be pulled down onto it, easily reversing the dynamic as he cages Hyunjin beneath him. Though unsure of what he’s doing with his life anymore, it can’t be so wrong it he gets to see Hyunjin like this, so needy and willing for him. The villain’s lips part slightly, his chest rising and falling as he blinks up at Seungmin. He really does have beautiful eyes, unnaturally bright from his powers yet prettier than art. “Please?” Hyunjin asks with that pout that could conquer the world. Seungmin realises that he would gladly give him anything.

“What do you want, baby?” he asks, promise in his voice as his hand lingers on Hyunjin’s waist, bare beneath his fingertips where Seungmin’s t-shirt has ridden up. Hyunjin’s hand moves to cover his, urges him to push the t-shirt up still further.

“Anything,” he replies, so open and honest and _ all for Seungmin. _Seungmin lets their joined hands push the t-shirt all the way up before Hyunjin has to raise his arms as Seungmin tugs it over his head. Exposed like this, Hyunjin is almost shy, but Seungmin leans to kiss his neck and he whines, bashfulness forgotten at once. 

Hyunjin makes the prettiest sounds when Seungmin works him open, sparks dancing at his fingertips and singeing the sheets where he holds them with a vice-like grip. With each finger, he begs until Seungmin adds another, sighing happily when he gives in. He doesn’t wince at all as he’s stretched, and though Seungmin knows he’s careful, he has a strong suspicion that Hyunjin likes the slight discomfort before it’s worked away. He seems the type to enjoy pain, after all. Hyunjin looks so _ happy _ to be at his mercy like this, spread beneath him on Seungmin’s (now slightly burnt) bedspread, head tilted to watch his every move. He pulls his pretty lower lip between his teeth when Seungmin finally pulls his fingers away, biting back a loud whine that is still clearly audible, albeit muffled slightly. “Okay, baby?” Seungmin checks, cupping Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Fuck me, Star,” he replies, pouting up at him, _ “please_, won’t you fuck me?”

Seungmin wonders, now, if it’s not that Hyunjin doesn’t know the power of his pout, but rather that the world isn’t his focus. He seems more than adept at using it to get his way with Seungmin. When Seungmin reaches for a condom, Hyunjin shakes his head at once. “What?” Seungmin asks, though he really shouldn’t be surprised.

“I assume someone as virtuous as _ Star _has had the foresight to get tested?...” Hyunjin says, and Seungmin nods. He has a point. “Well, I’m clean too— promise. Please, let me feel you?”

The pout returns. Not the world, but entirely taken in by the pretty villain, Seungmin gives in at once to Hyunjin’s desires. He giggles happily when Seungmin finally rests against him, wriggling his hips to try and get what he wants sooner. “Patience, baby,” Seungmin chides, shaking his head, and he ceases at once. Hyunjin isn’t the only one who can easily get what he wants. His villain laid out prettily pliant beneath him, Seungmin watches his face as he pushes slowly in. Though known to most as a devil, Hyunjin looks like he’s found heaven.

———————————— 

Though nobody survived Hyunjin’s massacre, not all the villains in the city were, of course, there. Thus, Seungmin is on edge. Hyunjin isn’t, really, but only because he just wants to kill them. He still comes with Seungmin, but he’s now on all of his patrols, dressed in a black counterpart to Seungmin’s forest green suit. Rumours start to spread about Star acquiring a sidekick, and Seungmin laughs when they reach him. He doesn’t have a _ sidekick_, he has a semi-tamed villain who would happily level the city if he didn’t have Seungmin as his impulse control. 

Still, he makes a very useful companion. 

Hyunjin, under Seungmin’s careful guidance, is almost as brilliant at saving people as he is killing them. And, if Seungmin lets him kill a few scumbags here and there? That’s between the two of them, and the methodology will just be chalked up to ‘Lace back at it again’. Sure, Seungmin’s perfectly happy to save people who deserve it, but some people just… don’t. The world would be a much better place, he thinks, if there were less unwarranted second chances. 

———————————— 

When Seungmin kills for Hyunjin, there’s no explaining it away. There’s civilian witnesses who see Seungmin snap someone’s neck because they pulled an imbued blade on his Jinnie. Hyunjin would likely kill them all happily to keep the secret, but that isn’t really Seungmin’s style. He looks up, for some reason worried about Hyunjin’s reaction. A small part of him worries that he’ll lose interest, now he’s seen him taint his relative purity for the sake of a villain. Meeting his eyes, he instead sees fire. It’s a look Seungmin knows all too well by this point— Hyunjin is far from disinterested. He’s fucking turned on. 

Of _ course _he is. This is Hyunjin, after all. 

“Star,” Hyunjin says, stepping over the body on the floor to stand beside Seungmin, “if you don’t get us out of here _ right _ now, I’m gonna give those witnesses something else to be scandalised about.”

Anyone else, Seungmin would think they were kidding. Hyunjin, however?... Seungmin listens. 

———————————— 

They’ve been together for a few months now, and are by no means celibate, but Seungmin has _ never _ seen Hyunjin quite this horny. It doesn’t help that Seungmin is indulging the thing he has for being manhandled. The hero’s enhanced strength means he can throw Hyunjin around with ease, and he does, pushing Hyunjin onto their bed and quickly divesting him of his suit, so impatient with his own that he nearly rips the fabric getting it off. “Minnie,” Hyunjin speaks up, sparks shooting through his hair— a sign of _ just _ how gone he is from Seungmin killing for him. “Minnie, we’re gonna break the bed again if we stay here like this.”

Yes. _ Again. _ Hyunjin couldn’t care less, but he knows Seungmin doesn’t want to have to replace it. Seungmin appreciates the reminder, and picks him up instead once he’s worked him open, not missing the breathy moan Hyunjin lets out at the action. He’s confessed it before, how much he revels in feeling helpless sometimes. 

He plays into it further, walking until Hyunjin’s back hits the wall, his arms looped around Seungmin. Sparks make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Seungmin idly wonders, as Hyunjin drops down onto him with a moan loud enough to wake the dead, if they’ll get another noise complaint. With a lover as noisy as Hyunjin, he may end up needing to soundproof his bedroom lest he get evicted. 

Sometimes, it’s a combination of the two’s strength to get them off. This time, however, is all Seungmin, lifting his baby with ease and dropping him down again and again, denting the wall with their efforts but caring little. When you live with a supervillain prone to (usually accidentally) setting your belongings on fire, you long give up expecting back your deposit. Hyunjin is so pretty like this. Seungmin always finds his lover beautiful, but like this he’s _ radiant_, head thrown back in ecstasy and floppy black hair bouncing a little with their jolting movement. Seungmin bends a little, sucks a dark mark into his neck as he writhes under the dual sensation— Hyunjin is _ incredibly _ sensitive, and utilising that is Seungmin’s favourite form of cruelty. 

When he shudders, teetering on the very edge, Hyunjin’s eyes fly open; he always likes to see Seungmin at this part, likes to watch his reaction because there’s _ nothing _ Seungmin finds more captivatingly beautiful than this. Hyunjin always cries when he’s most overwhelmed, and this is no exception, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, each one alight with miniscule bolts of lightning. They drip between them, tiny shocks of sensation when some of them splash against Seungmin’s bare skin. “I love you,” Seungmin says without thinking, so caught up in the sight of his villain so undone because of him alone. Hyunjin lets out a sob, shaking in Seungmin’s arms as he comes so hard that he shuts down the power for their entire block.

“I love you too,” Hyunjin says when he can speak: a few minutes later, on shaky legs, Seungmin’s release trailing down his pretty thighs. He flicks a ball of lightning into the air, and it hovers there, lighting up their room. Seungmin’s hands linger on his bruised waist, and he tilts his head up to kiss him. Hyunjin leans into it with a soft smile. Against his lips, he says it again. “I love you, my Star.”

———————————— 

When Seungmin’s cast out of the League altogether, he can’t say he’s remarkably surprised. Nor is he particularly upset about it. He’s labeled a ‘vigilante’, and he doesn’t mind the title much. He wonders, even, if the League realise their own hypocrisy. It’s laughable, really. If the ‘heroes’ realise that their ilk and ‘vigilantes’ were once one and the same. Before the League, and the legal recognition it brought to the bands of superheroes around the world, such terms were synonymous. By doing what needs to be done, by killing occasionally but saving far more lives than the average ‘hero’, Seungmin feels more honourable than those officially labelled as good. If this is to be his label, then he’ll wear it with pride.

Hyunjin apologises, head hanging down, for messing up Seungmin’s life like this. Seungmin hooks a finger under his chin, and raises up on his toes to kiss him. “Baby,” he chides, “don’t ever say that.”

“Can I kill the League, Seungminnie?”

“No, sweetie.”

“Not even if I say _ pretty _ please?...”

Seungmin laughs, though Hyunjin isn’t joking in the slightest. “Not unless they get in our way.”

“Fiiiiine,” Hyunjin huffs, ducking his head so that he can snuggle into Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin loops his arms around the taller man’s waist, sighing softly. They share a moment of tranquil silence, and then- “Can we go kill some bad guys then, Star?”

He always calls them that, and it makes Seungmin unbelievably fond. They’re getting better at staying in tune with what the definition of ‘bad guy’ is, but Seungmin still finds himself rescuing civilians from Hyunjin’s misunderstandings at least a few times a week. The sight of him pouting as he’s pulled away from some cowering minor-wrongdoer shouldn’t be as cute as it is. 

“Of course, baby,” he replies, and Hyunjin bounces on the spot with excitement, sparks darting all over his skin. The sight would be terrifying to anyone but Seungmin, _ should _ be terrifying to anyone except him, Hyunjin’s only exception. His eyes dance with white fire.

_It’s beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls don't forget comments and kudos, they mean the world!!! if you want more of me, for some reason, then: 
> 
> twt: @minbiins
> 
> cc: curiouscat.me/minbinnie
> 
> formality: do Not repost my work


End file.
